


Never Regret

by KuaishanSW



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuaishanSW/pseuds/KuaishanSW
Summary: Incluso después de treinta azotes, Wei Wuxian jamás se arrepentiría de amar a Jiang Cheng
Relationships: Jiang Cheng / Wei WuXian
Kudos: 38





	Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> El Omegaverse no es mi fuerte, espero pueda disculpar los errores en la dinámica.

Incluso si después de treinta pesados, dolorosos y contundentes azotes que rasgaron la piel de su espalda dejando largos y profundos trazos de color carmín, alguien se acercara a Wei Wuxian para obligarlo a confesar su arrepentimiento, definitivamente nunca obtendrían una respuesta como la que esperaban. No cuando él se encontraba inmensamente feliz con todo lo que había en su vida, con quienes estaban en su vida, y ahora, al mirar el par de ojos violetas empañados de Jiang Cheng a través de las largas pestañas que en marcaban sus iris, los de su Omega y padre de sus cachorros, solo podía encontrar felicidad y amor, jamás arrepentimiento. 

Jiang Cheng de cortesía Wanyin, era conocido por todo el mundo, teóricamente era imposible no saber exactamente quién era él. El único hijo varón y heredero del Muelle de Loto, el único heredero entre las sectas más grandes y reconocidas que había nacido bajo la casta de los omegas. Jiang Wanyin, sin importar la opinión de los demás, nunca prestó atención a la inferioridad con que era tratado solo por ser un Omega. Desde pequeño asumió su papel como futuro heredero y se desempeñó con actitud sobresaliente dentro de las seis artes que marcaban mayor importancia, tenía un carácter duro que ciertamente lo diferenciaba notoriamente de otros sumisos omegas. Jiang Wanyin era único. 

Durante mucho tiempo se corrió el rumor de que la madre del joven heredero planeaba organizar una gran ceremonia con distintas competiciones para encontrar un consolarte apto para Jiang Wanyin. Más tarde se confirmó que no era un rumor.

Yu Ziyuan, organizó todo un evento en el que todas las sectas participaron sin importar el estatus, mayores y menores en reconocimiento presentaron a sus mejores discípulos para participar a lo largo de la exuberante jornada que conllevaba. 

La ira de Jiang Cheng se desbordó, él no quería un matrimonio arreglado. 

— Estoy harto de sus malditas y estúpidas costumbres — gritó el heredero hecho una furia dando la media vuelta para abandonar la Sala Principal de la residencia oficial del Muelle de Loto. 

Ante tal reacción, su hermana mayor, una dulce Omega con una mordida en su cuello y un cachorro en brazos, intentó salir tras de él y apaciguar su ira, sin embargo, sus padres se lo negaron bajo el argumento de que esa rabieta suya no duraría mucho tiempo, y no le quedó más remedio que bajar la cabeza y quedarse con la preocupación oprimiendo su pecho. 

Jiang Wanyin salió dando tumbos, si había algo en este mundo capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, era tener que someterse a las estúpidas tradiciones que mantenían a los omegas en la inferioridad. Caminó por los largos pasillos de la residencia y se perdió en medio del frondoso bosque que rodeaba el Muelle. 

Cerró los puños y lo estampó con fuerza contra la corteza rugosa del primer árbol que se le cruzó en el camino, la piel de sus nudillos se enrojeció produciendo una larga sensación de ardor casi inmediatamente, y a la frustración que se arremolinaba en su interior no le quedó más remedio que impulsarlo a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que la sangre empapó sus nudillos.

— Uh, no creo que el pobre árbol te haya hecho algo ¿Verdad? — una grave voz cantarina inundó su sistema auditivo y los sentidos de Jiang Cheng se encendieron en alerta. 

Giró la cabeza con brusquedad y lentamente se tranquilizó al no percibir el aroma de un Alfa, probablemente un beta, no había modo de que fuese un Omega, de otro modo, no se le permitiría andar por ahí como si nada. El hombre en cuestión, era quizás cinco o seis centímetros más alto que él, tenía los hombros anchos y rasgos delicados y atractivos, había una sonrisa surcando sus labios rosados y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con los mechones negros del flequillo sueltos cubriendo su pálida frente. Sobre los hombros cargaba una larga vara con cubetas de agua sujetas en los extremos, las mangas de sus túnicas oscuras estaban recogidas a la altura de sus codos. Una larga cinta de color carmín ondeaba detrás de él con la suave brisa, sus ojos plateados brillaban con diversión. 

— ¿Tu quien eres? — preguntó Jiang Cheng con brusquedad. 

El muchacho soltó una risita. — Oh, lo siento mucho su Alteza, soy tan solo un humilde criado suyo. — respondió dejando las cubetas en el piso mientras hacía un reverencia exagerada. 

Jiang Cheng se ahorró crear una discusión, y en su lugar buscó en lo profundo de su memoria. En efecto, esa cara suya le parecía conocida, si no mal recordaba, era hijo de uno de los sirvientes de su padre que había adquirido la calidad de un buen amigo de la familia, sin embargo, hace un par de años sus padres habían perdido la vida en un accidente a las afueras de la ciudad y el jovencito que había quedado en la orfandad fue criado por las otras sirvientas. 

— Tu nombre. — ordenó.

— Ah, no creo que eso sea relevante para usted. — dijo despreocupadamente el contrario. — Pero, quizás no sea demasiada molestia si lo digo — Jiang Cheng quiso rodar los ojos. — Mi nombre es Wei Wuxian. Beta, si le interesa. 

Jiang Cheng asintió. — ¿Por qué estás afuera a estas horas? — inquirió.

— Nada realmente importante, solo cumplo mis tareas. — respondió con simpleza. 

Jiang Cheng asintió sin darle mayor importancia y se dió la media vuelta y se marchó dejando atrás a Wei Wuxian. 

— Que mal genio, nada que ver con la cara bonita que se carga. — murmuró para sí mismo el chico de los ojos plateados con suave risa antes de marcharse por el mismo camino rumbo a la zona donde dormía.

Los siguientes días, después del encuentro en el bosque, Jiang Cheng se topó más veces de las que le gustaría con el chico de nombre Wei Wuxian. Cuando no lo veía limpiando diligentemente los pisos y puertas para dejarlos relucientes, lo encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento jugando con el arco, la flecha y los niños que se iniciaban en el cultivo en la secta Yummeng Jiang. Y realmente parecía que estaba destinado a encontrarse a su presencia. 

Y fue tal la frecuencia con que se encontraban, que en pocos meses ambos comenzaron a convivir tranquila y ocasionalmente. Incluso el padre de Jiang Cheng, Jiang Fengmian, había dado su entero consentimiento para que se conocieran mutuamente, después de todo se trataba del hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos y le parecía que el rebelde muchacho podría apaciguar un poco el difícil carácter de su heredero. Solían pasar las tardes en que ambos tenían un tiempo libre cazando faisanes en el bosque o simplemente tonteando por ahí. Fue en una de esas ocasiones que Jiang Cheng, con la suficiente sorpresa descubrió que Wei Wuxian tenía un talento increíble para tocar la flauta de bambú. 

— Entonces, ¿Te gusta que toque la flauta? — preguntó Wei Wuxian recargado en el grueso tronco del árbol que había sido víctima de la ira de Jiang Cheng, el instrumento giraba entre sus largos dedos y había una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Jiang Cheng sintió sus mejillas calientes por una fracción de segundo antes de mirar en otra dirección donde no tuviese que pasar vergüenzas. — No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones. — respondió con brusquedad. 

Wei Wuxian se rió y negó saltando hacia abajo, se acomodó a un lado suyo y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca. — No me las hago, se que sería una estupidez. — respondió con melancolía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — inquirió Jiang Cheng.

— Jiang Cheng, tú, sabes que soy un beta, ¿Verdad? — el joven heredero asintió. — Y sabes, igual que yo, que un beta, es intrascendente para alfas y omegas pero... — la voz de Wei Wuxian se cortó y se acercó al contrario. Había algo en el tono de su voz que sonaba... Quizás preocupante, quizás abatido, era difícil saberlo con certeza. Pero si de algo estaba seguro Jiang Cheng, era de que Wei Wuxian iba a decir algo importante.

— Jiang Cheng... — volvió a llamarle suavemente y él mentado le miró a los ojos. Las manos de Wei Wuxian temblaron levemente y poco después estuvieron sobre las pálidas mejillas de Jiang Cheng, acariciándole dulcemente, con cuidado, casi como si temiera romper la piel con solo tocarla. — Jiang Cheng... Yo... Tu, me gustas.

Y la repentina confesión le cayó a Jiang Cheng encima como chubasco de agua fría. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a Wei Wuxian? Ese hombre solo podía estar loco. Y más loco debía estar cuando se atrevió a posar sus propios labios sobre la comisura de la boca de Jiang Cheng.

El cuerpo entero del Omega se congeló, no fue un toque brusco, fue suave, dulce y efímero, pero ese había sido... Su primer beso. 

Wei Wuxian se alejó rápidamente, como si se hubiese arrepentido. 

— Jiang Cheng, lo siento. — Jiang Wanyin puso una mano extendida frente a su rostro. 

— Sólo, cállate, hablaremos de esto después, tengo que irme ahora — musitó y se alejó. Debería estar molesto, debería haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara o algo similar, pero simplemente no lo hizo... No pudo. 

Y Wei Wuxian se quedó ahí, en medio de la hierba y las hojas que cubrían el suelo, sin nada para arrepentirse, pero también sin nada para felicitarse.

Un mes después, entre ellos no hubo nada de qué hablar, siguieron frecuentando, yendo a los mismos lugares y hablando de las mismas cosas, y pareció por muchos días que la repentina ola de sentimientos desbordantes de Wei Wuxian había quedado arrumbada muy en el fondo de un lejano recuerdo, nunca volvieron a tocar el tema y pronto fue como si nunca hubiese sido dicho. Cómo si ese beso, no fuese más que eso, una caricia efímera e imaginaria. 

Un domingo por la mañana, Yu Ziyuan llamó a su hijo a sus aposentos y le hizo señas para que se acercara. 

— Jiang Cheng... El día de hoy tenemos invitados, sería de mucha ayuda si no hicieras rabietas infantiles y te esforzaras por ser cortés — dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando con severidad.

El heredero se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, a pesar de todo su desacuerdo, no podía hacer ni decir nada. 

Por la tarde, cuando el Sol estaba apunto de ponerse, con el cielo teñido de matices naranjas, una de las miles de etapas de meticulosa elección de consortes llegaba a su fin y en el salón principal de la residencia del Muelle de Loto había largas mesas de madera dispuestas con todo tipo de delicias que buscaban deleitar a los invitados con nada más que un buen banquete para compensar el esfuerzo ejercido durante las competencias.

La familia de los Jiang estaban acomodados al fondo en el centro del salón, cada uno luciendo sus mejores galas, las horquillas más ricamente adornadas y luciendo sonrisas complacidas. Todos menos Jiang Cheng... Evidentemente. 

En medio del banquete, un joven alto, de brillantes ojos azules como el zafiro, vestido con túnicas blancas con detalles celestes en las mangas, y una cinta pulcramente acomodada sobre su frente, se puso de pie, acaparando toda la atención. 

Carraspeo la garganta y se inclinó con una reverencia respetuosa hacia la familia. — Madame Yu, Líder Jiang... — habló y Jiang Cheng lo reconoció poco después como el heredero de la Secta Gusu Lan. — Me gustaría, respetuosamente, pedir la mano de Jiang Wanyin. Nuestra secta le garantiza que trataremos al joven Jiang con todo el cuidado del mundo. 

Y nadie se atrevió a protestar, después de todo, ¿Quién podía competir contra la secta Lan?

Jiang Cheng abrió los ojos desorbitados y miró en todas direcciones sólo para encontrar los ojos plateados de Wei Wuxian mirándole devastado. Miró de nueva cuenta a su madre y emitió una protesta silenciosa. Él no iba a tolerar que lo obligaran a casarse con un extraño, con alguien que no amaba. 

Yu Ziyuan hizo un pausa breve en medio del silencio que se había producido y suspiró pesadamente. — La Secta Yummeng Jiang tendrá en cuenta las intenciones del maestro Lan. Por favor, todos reanuden el banquete. — pidió y nuevamente el bullicio llenó el salón. 

Cuando Jiang Cheng quiso mirar de nuevo en la dirección contraria, solo para ver la expresión que había en los ojos plateados. Pero no los encontró y pronto se vió a sí mismo saliendo a toda prisa del salón, buscando a alguien, alguien para darle una explicación, porque, él creía que le debía una explicación aún si no eran nada, la merecía, porque Wei Wuxian le había dicho abiertamente que le quería, y Jiang Cheng no podía hacerle eso, no quería...

Corrió con la mayor fuerza que sus piernas y la pesada y ornamentada túnica violeta le permitieron. Se dirigió a la habitación que ya había pisado un par de ocasiones y abrió la puerta, su respiración era irregular.

Sentado sobre la cama, con un pincel en mano y un trozo de papel, Wei Wuxian le miró con la confusión escrita en su rostro. 

— Su Alteza, ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? Debería estar en el salón celebrando su compromiso con el heredero de Gusu Lan. — dijo Wei Wuxian desganado. Y algo en su tono de voz definitivamente no le gustó a Jiang Cheng.

— No me llames así — escupió Jiang Cheng irritado. Wei Wuxian se rió. — No voy a aceptar ese compromiso sin importar que. — finalizó.

Y probablemente eso le movió el piso a Wei Wuxian mucho más de lo que esperaba. Incluso si le decía que se casaba mañana le hubiera sorprendido menos que lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento. 

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Wei Wuxian inevitablemente.

— No puedo. No me obligues a darte una razón. Porque sería estúpido intentar hacerlo. — pidió Jiang Cheng y de repente se sintió cohibido, incapaz de justificar su decisión. 

Wei Wuxian abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie, e igual que hace un par de días, acarició suavemente sus mejillas, sus ojos plateados intentando mirar a través de los matices violetas que se negaban a devolverle la vista. 

—... ¿A-cheng? — preguntó como un experimento, uno que le dió los mejores resultados dicho sea de paso. Jiang Cheng alzó la vista, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un profundo tono rojizo, abrió sus labios con la intención de reclamar, pero las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua cuando la boca de Wei Wuxian se posó sobre la suya, esta vez no había besos dulces, el toque fue más largo, no menos dulce, pero había tantas emociones acumuladas en el interior de Wei Wuxian que besarlo fue la única manera de demostrarlos. 

Se alejaron lentamente, el heredero lucía terriblemente adorable a los ojos del chico de ojos plateados, quien simplemente se negaba a apartar la vista de su rostro.

— ¿Quizás no puedes aceptar, porqué también me quieres? — preguntó Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño. — Es... Una posibilidad.

Wei Wuxian sonrió con autosuficiencia y volvió a besar sus labios. — Es suficiente para mí.

Y con toda sinceridad, Jiang Cheng sentía que estaba en medio de un trance del que no podía escapar, estaba, comenzando a caer increíblemente enamorado del chico de ojos plateados. De pronto se hallaba a sí mismo recordando sus manos, su risa escandalosa, su forma de ser, sus besos... Él sabía que estaba mal, las tradiciones y el reglamento general que regía a la sociedad marcaban claramente que la relación entre un Omega y un Beta era inaceptable, el único enlace válido era el que se desarrollaba entre un Alfa y un Omega, pues, naturalmente era de la única manera en que se podía garantizar la descendencia. Jiang Cheng nunca estuvo seguro de si realmente era capaz de sobrellevar un embarazo, pero sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano iba a cruzar ese puente, después de todo, era su obligación, como heredero a un puesto como líder de Secta, y también como Omega. 

Pero, junto a Wei Wuxian nada de eso parecía importarle a su Omega, cada día le importaba menos, y sabía que algún día, esa pequeña relación secreta que tenían, no sería siempre algo que pasará desapercibido para sus padres, para la Secta y para el resto del consejo de los ancianos que regulan las relaciones del heredero; e iba a tener consecuencias, enormes si eran completamente honestos. 

Y sin embargo, nada importó, nada fue suficientemente válido para hacerlo entrar en razón, no al menos cuando a mitad de la noche, con el murmullo del viento en el exterior y con la brisa nocturna intentando dispersar en vano el dulce aroma a lotus que desprendía el Omega. No importó nada de eso cuando Wei Wuxian lo acarició por todas partes en los lugares correctos, sus manos tocando y mancillando cada porción de su piel para dejar marcas que nadie más vería pero que él sentiría todo el día, recordando el paso de sus dedos, sus besos de boca abierta y la marea de placer que se derrumbó en su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no había riesgos, solo amor. 

Una semana después, Jiang Cheng se despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sobó sus sienes y se levantó de mal humor. 

Tres días más, y Jiang Wanyin devolvió todo su desayuno en el baño, su respiración se hizo pesada, y sintió que algo no estaba bien. Se lavó perfectamente y corrió directamente al Muelle, donde sabía que Wei Wuxian estaría trabajando en el día. 

Lo divisó quitando las vainas que ya estaban negras del lago, el cabello lo tenía húmedo debajo del sombrero de bambú. Jiang Cheng suspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Wei Wuxian! — gritó y el muchacho le miró inmediatamente, casi desconcertado. Salió inmediatamente del agua y acomodó sus ropas. 

— ¿Sí señor? — atendió de vuelta el llamado, con toda la seriedad que debía prevalecer entre ellos. 

— Ve a limpiar las lámparas del Salón, esta noche Madame Yu tiene una reunión. — ordenó el heredero, y Wei Wuxian comprendió que el asunto era con él, pero Jiang Cheng no podía simplemente llegar y actuar como les sea habitual, ellos seguían siendo un secreto. 

Wei Wuxian camino detrás del heredero con la mirada baja, ingresaron a la residencia, y antes de que otra palabra fuese dicha, Jiang Cheng lo arrastró prácticamente escaleras arriba y los encerró en su habitación.

— Jiang Cheng... ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó acercándose a su pareja. 

— Creo que... Estoy... Esperando un cachorro. — dijo mordiéndose el labio y los brazos de Wei Wuxian lo envolvieron en un abrazo protector inmediatamente.

Había pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Wei Wuxian.

Repentinamente se separó y miró las pupilas de Jiang Cheng, lucía tan aturdido y preocupado. — A-cheng... No, podemos quedarnos aquí, si nos descubren...

— Lo sé — interrumpió el joven de ojos violetas. — Lo sé... Yo... Quiero a este pequeño, pero si se enteran, no tendremos nada bueno... — susurró colocando una mano sobre su vientre. 

Wei Wuxian también colocó una de las palmas de sus manos sobre el vientre del contrario, donde sabían que ahora latía una nueva vida, una que procrearon ambos. Su hijo.

— Se a dónde podemos ir, nos vemos más tarde — susurró y dejó un suave beso sobre su frente. Jiang Cheng asintió, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias en un bolso. 

Esa misma noche, ambos salieron del Muelle de Loto, bajo la luz de la blanca luna y con un nuevo futuro frente a ellos. 

Llegaron a una zona cercana a Yiling, era un pueblo pequeño y escondido, la gente era demasiado sencilla y amable, el clima era cálido y había pequeñas linternas de papel decorando la entrada. 

Wei Wuxian ayudó a Jiang Cheng a bajar del caballo y entraron en una amplia cabaña de madera, al interior había un dulce olor a hierbas medicinales y una anciana estaba sentada sobre un tapete con el incienso a un lado. 

Y así, comenzó su nueva vida. 

Si Jiang Cheng creyó que sobrevivir al embarazo, a los antojos, los pies hinchados, y todo lo que conllevaba, había sido el peor de los castigos, nada podía compararse con el parto. 

Había pasado nueve meses fuera de casa y no tenía noticias de su familia, se sentía un poco deprimido por ello, pero también demasiado cobarde como para buscarlos. Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca habrían estado de acuerdo con su relación, y es por eso, que también estaba feliz con el pequeño espacio que ahora tenían el y Wei Wu Xian. 

El muchacho se.pre estuvo a su lado, cuidando de él y de su pequeño hijo que estaba próximo a conocer el mundo, cumplió cada uno de sus caprichos y nunca se quejó cuando el mal humor se hacía presente, estuvo ahí, a su lado, colmando de cariño y dulzura a Jiang Cheng, dándole lo mejor de sí. 

Los gritos desesperados de Jiang Cheng resonaron en la habitación. Había sudor pegando sus ropas a su cuerpo, una de sus manos estaba apretando las sábanas de la cama y la otra estaba a punto de romper el brazo de Wei Wuxian. La partera estaba atendiendo diligentemente al joven Jiang sin importar las maldiciones que estaba escuchando. 

Para Jiang Cheng se sintió casi como una eternidad, y era literalmente incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por un segundo más. Pero, al oír el suave llanto de dos pequeños, sintió una felicidad absurda inundando desde su corazón y cada fibra de su ser. 

Wei Wuxian era un mar de lágrimas mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a sus hijos. Eran tan pequeños y tan lindos que fue demasiado para su corazón.

Jiang Cheng tuvo un momento de privacidad para limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa, limpiaron la cicatriz del parto y con una venda la anciana se aseguro de protegerlo. 

Con una túnica blanca limpia y una manta sobre los hombros, Jiang Cheng fue finalmente capaz de sujetar a sus hijos en brazos mientras su pareja le envolvía cálidamente. Se sentían tan dichosos tan felices, y sus pequeños eran tan lindos, que por un momento toda preocupación quedó olvidada mientras ellos disfrutaban de su nueva familia. 

Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama con los pequeños acurrucados en el espacio entre los dos, había una gruesa manta, regalo de la partera, cubriendo a ambos y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. 

El toque violento sobre la puerta hizo que Wei Wuxian se levantase de un salto y se acercó para abrir lentamente la puerta, asegurándose de que no pudiesen ver a su pareja. 

Con cuidado, Wei Wuxian tomó un cuchillo que reposaba sobre la mesa y lo escondió dentro de sus túnicas. El golpe en la puerta se hizo más duro e insistente y finalmente el Beta abrió la puerta.

Una docena de hombres uniformados con las túnicas de Yummeng Jiang ingresaron y rápidamente lo retuvieron cruzando sus brazos sobre su espalda. El pánico inundó a Wei Wuxian cuando se acercaron para tomar a los cachorros y a Jiang Cheng. 

Los habían encontrado.

Ambos fueron llevados de vuelta al Muelle de Loto, escoltados por al menos unos seis hombres y transportados en carruajes distintos. Wei Wuxian mentiría si no dijera que no tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con sus hijos, con Jiang Cheng...

El Beta fue llevado al hall principal, donde fue obligado a arrodillarse frente al líder de Secta y su esposa, sus manos seguían atadas sobre su espalda, y desde el momento en que puso en pie en el lugar no había vuelto a ver al Omega y a los pequeños. 

Por el rabillo del ojo divisó el brillo púrpura electrizante de Zidian, y pronto hubo al menos una decena tras otra de azotes en su espalda, la tela de su túnica había sido completamente rasgada y la sangre había empezado a brotar de los cortes derramándose sobre su pálida piel. Wei Wuxian aguantó uno tras otro sin atreverse a decir nada. 

— ¡Wei Wuxian! ¿Acaso sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar de ese modo a Jiang Cheng? — Bramó Madame Yu y tiró con fuerza de los cabellos del contrario hacia atrás. Su mirada furiosa penetrando los ojos plateados. — ¡Arrepientete! — ordenó y Wei Wuxian.

— Jamás me arrepentiría... Jamás... — sentenció y su cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo.

— ¡Wei Wuxian! — llamó suavemente Jiang Cheng, tenía a sus hijos en brazos y se acercó corriendo para sentarse a su lado, acarició suavemente sus cabellos y pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Él tampoco, jamás se arrepentiría de amarlo.

~ Kuaishan

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo esto es para Anwen, gracias! Y disfrute su lectura.
> 
> ~ Kuaishan


End file.
